


ALL BETS ARE OFF

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strip Poker...</p>
            </blockquote>





	ALL BETS ARE OFF

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2016

**ALL BETS ARE OFF**

 

Iruka couldn't believe he was sitting here... nearly naked!  Strip poker... he should have left as soon as he found out that was what they were playing!

 

**Ibiki was sure of it now, Kakashi had been purposely loosing hands so he could reveal areas to temp the other players and cloud their thinking... it was a ploy he'd seen in action several times but never so skillfully done as his peer did, they were growing near to the 'finish' of the game... they'd 'lost" Isumo, Kotetsu, Asuma and a handful of others, their clothing still piled beside the table.  They'd had enough chakra control to use a transportation jutsu to get home instead of staying and trying to win back sufficient clothes so they wouldn't be leaving completely bare... at least they hoped they had enough chakra control... otherwise they'd be trying to get home while nude... wouldn't be the first time one of the players over estimated their ability to focus and had to dash from shadow to shadow to get home, and Ibiki would enjoy reading his patrol's reports.**

**Iruka blushed as he removed the last piece of his clothing and added it to the pile, his cheeks remained a very tempting pink hue.  "I have nothing left... I guess I'm out."**

 

He was not looking forward to trying to get back to his apartment while bare... it was why he'd stayed up until now, hoping to win enough to cover himself... and lost every bit.

 

Ibiki looked amused, but it was Kakashi that provided the 'solution' , "You can stay and try for a few pieces of your clothing... or make a dash to the other side of the village and hope not too many people see you."

 

How did he ever get talked into this!  Oh... yeah no one had mentioned it was strip poker, and he'd believed he was a good enough poker player that he wouldn't lose too many pieces of clothes... he was wrong.  Iruka skeptically glanced at Kakashi, he'd been fooled into this and knew there would be a catch... which is why the others who could had left the moment they lost the last of their clothes.  That glance was a mistake his eyes resting on the hard muscles of the provocative nin's stomach and his cock eagerly flushed. 

 

It was mortifying!  He was going to have to find a route home that would not... yeah... sure with an erection.  Iruka reluctantly asked, "How?  What do I bet?" but kept his eyes averted trying to fight his lust back to under control.

 

"Small sexual acts..." Kakashi lightly replied.

 

Iruka glared at him and Kakashi laughed, "Not anything to do with me or Ibiki, completely solo."

 

Iruka looked away, what if they wanted him to masturbate in front of them?!  He'd be mortified... his inner voice taunted, _'more mortified than having half the town see you dashing home nude?  And the other half hearing about it?'_   No, that would be truly mortifying.  He gave a hesitant nod.

 

The next few hands his luck improved, although he didn't win he did not lose and thus far hadn't been told to 'do' anything...  however concentrating on his cards was getting very difficult with Kakashi nearly nude beside him.

 

**Ibiki watched the two men with hidden amusement, Iruka was very aroused and very distracted... and Kakashi had lost the last two hands on purpose keeping him that way... cat and mouse... hilarious!**

 

Iruka looked at his cards then Ibiki and Kakashi's that they'd lay down... he'd lost!

 

**Ibiki was very amused by the dismay on Iruka's face, he was really a terrible poker player at best and when distracted he hadn't a prayer... he calmly reminded him, "You upped your bet twice... three little sexual acts... or one a bit larger one.  Your choice."**

**"Can I hear what before deciding?"  The shy Chunin was very subdued.**

**Ibiki nodded, "Kakashi won the hand it will be up to him to decide what the three will be, the one a bit larger would be the standard...  sitting on something."**

**Iruka nervously asked, "What will I sit on?"**

**Ibiki rose and brought back a very small phallus with a flared flat base... it would really be not too noticeable and not uncomfortable, just embarrassing.**

**No one 'recovered' at this point, Iruka would steadily lose now, his mind occupied by the things he had to do.**

**Iruka looked dismayed, "How long?"**

**Ibiki calmly replied, "Until the conclusion of the next hand."**

**Iruka's face blazed but he glanced at Kakashi hoping the three things he choose were not as bad as the single larger one.**

**Ibiki watched as Kakashi studied Iruka serenely... oh, he was good!  Not a bit of excitement or desire colored his words, "The first, stroke your chest."**

 

Iruka saw Kakashi did not look any more interested than earlier, clearly this was a normal event and not terribly interesting... he could stroke his chest...

 

"Second, stroke down to your pelvis."  The seductive nin instructed.

 

Iruka's eyes widened and he gave a soft gasp.  Kakashi was going to tell him to masturbate!

 

"Third, stroke your thighs." He concluded placidly.

 

**Iruka looked surprised but Ibiki nearly laughed at Kakashi's deviousness, his 'innocent'  offers were far from innocent.  The naive man nodded, looking very relieved...**

 

Iruka stroked his chest lightly then ran his hand down to his pelvis and barely withheld a whimper... his cock now throbbing eagerly at the sensations.  He could do this... just one more.  He brushed his fingers over his thighs and this time could not hold back a soft whimper of pleasure and growing desire.

 

Kakashi had just watched, interested but not perversely so... still Iruka hoped he'd win the next hand he'd take whatever bit of clothes he could and find a way to get home!  His cock pounded with need as Ibiki dealt the next hand.

 

**Ibiki was having a great time and was not surprised when Kakashi 'lost', he'd done so on purpose so he could tease Iruka, and Ibiki saw no reason not to 'help him out' with that.**

**Kakashi removed the final bit of his clothes shamelessly revealing a very enticing erection.  He sat and looked placidly at Ibiki, he'd upped his bet once so still had to perform a sexual act to fill his bet... Ibiki studied the sexy man's body.  He was not someone who could be 'distracted' by the temptation, but Kakashi knew that and was not counting on it.**

**"I will allow Iruka to decide."  Ibiki stated blandly.  This would be much more interesting.**

**Iruka looked surprised.**

 

Now he could make Kakashi do something!  Do something that would tease him just like the provocative man had made him tease himself... but only one... "Stroke your inner thigh."

 

Iruka's glee at his 'revenge' disappeared as Kakashi serenely asked, "Left or right?"

 

**Ibiki almost laughed, he hadn't been so entertained in a very long time.  Kakashi was using this to further fluster Iruka.  The small man's gaze dropped to Kakashi's arousal and, after a moment, replied, "Left."  His voice now strained and his eyes intently watching as the sensual man slowly caressed the tender area, his cock giving a bob at the tease.**

**Ibiki noticed Iruka was flushed so hard the head of his erection was a rosy color, both men were very tempting but this was all just a playful game nothing more.**

 

_Kakashi was having fun, although he was teasing Iruka it was Ibiki's interest that had brought the jump of excitement from his cock... he wished his friend had chosen to lose a few more clothes... The huge man had never 'lost' more than his shirt in all the time they'd played poker, still watching the flex of his chest muscles was very enticing._

_Iruka was so aroused he was trembling, it was time to put an end to this.  Kakashi calmly announced,   "Well, I'm out."_

_Iruka looked stricken as he realized that would leave just him and Ibiki, but Kakashi offered, "It's getting late, how about I transport you to your home Iruka?"_

_Iruka quickly nodded, then looked at Ibiki to see if he'd protest, but he was already gathering up the cards and putting everything away._

_Kakashi laid a hand on Iruka's shoulder and made the signs, they appeared in his peer's living room and he was not surprised when the extremely aroused man molded his body to his and began passionately kissing him.  Kakashi drew back placing playful kisses over his face and throat, slowly easing back then smiled, "I should go, I'll see you in the missions office tomorrow."_

_Iruka watched in stunned disappointment as he made the signs and disappeared.  Normally Kakashi would just go home... but he'd been very tempted by the desire in Ibiki's gaze.  He'd invited Iruka and teased him to give Ibiki entertainment, and it had, he'd watched him throughout the game... watched his eyes full of amusement and desire._

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

**Ibiki had rose and was putting all the clothing in a basket, they could come retrieve it from his office tomorrow if they wished.**

**Kakashi's sudden reappearance, it was quite a surprise.  As well as he knew human nature, few things were surprising and yet the slender man had a way of doing that frequently.  He knew Kakashi would not stay and fuck Iruka, and that the small Chunin was so aroused he desperately wanted him to.  The playful Shinobi didn't have to trick anyone into sleeping with him, he was just having fun...**

**"I think I owe you one more sexual activity for ending the game.  Can you think of anything you'd like me to do?"  Kakashi's tone was light.**

**Ibiki wasn't sure what to say, although his tone was playful there was no sign the riveting man was teasing him.  He did not embrace him... did not touch him... but in his eyes Ibiki could see he wished to.  All it would take is one word, Kakashi would accept it and leave... one word, ' _no_ '...  "Yes. Touch me."**

**Kakashi stepped closer looking up at him with desire, "How would you like to be touched?"**

**It was a sincere question, not a tease, in fact all humor had fled from his friend's eyes and all that was left was passion.**

**"However you wish to." Ibiki answered, he was uncertain how to feel about this.  Yes he was very aroused but...**

**Kakashi replied seriously, "I wish to touch you in so many ways... to feel your body pressed to mine, to taste your body and feel your cock inside me."**

**The sensual Jounin's words sent a strong wave of uneasiness though him, this was a mistake and he should ask him to leave...  even knowing that he didn't**.

 

_Kakashi saw a flash of uncertainty in his friend's gaze when he said he wished to feel him inside, "I wish to touch you in any way that you desire... any way that will bring you pleasure."_

_Ibiki cautiously gathered him close, Kakashi could feel the hesitation in his touch... this was a gift, the gift of expressing true emotion and Kakashi valued it greatly.  "Thank you, for not hiding your emotions, for letting me see your feelings."_

 

**Ibiki looked down into the gorgeous man's eyes cupped his face and kissed him,  he wanted to hold this amazing man, to touch him and feel his body respond, but... "I don't think I should fuck you."**

**Kakashi nodded acceptingly, "Only ask for and do the things that _you _ wish to do."**

 

_Ibiki cradled him to his hard body, placing soft kisses over his throat, his hands caressing him reverently.  Kakashi wanted to stroke him but did not, he would accept what Ibiki was willing to give.  He was not some randy young teen and they had all night to decide what they wished to do and how they'd like to be touched_.

 

**The easy acceptance in his friend's gaze was soothing and he kissed his pale throat a moment more then drew him into the bedroom.  Ibiki stripped and lay down on the bed drawing Kakashi down on top of him.**

 

_Kakashi knew this was not an offer to be fucked... or to fuck him, it was a chance to touch each other and just this offer was wonderful!  He stroked lightly over Ibiki's chest pausing before brushing over his nipples and looked up his gaze inquiring, some liked their nipples played with others did not.  His friend  cupped his hand to his nipple and Kakashi brought Ibiki's to his own, moaning softly as the skilled touch teased them, then dipped his head to circle and lick Ibiki's nipples to sensitive buds_.

 

**Ibiki moaned his cock jumping at the temptation and although Kakashi's eyes darkened in passion his fingers remained above his waist caressing him as he traced his tongue around the gathered  peaks.**

**Ibiki groaned the strength of his desire for this man was stronger than he'd felt about anyone in too many years to remember.  Ibiki stroked his cheek and when he looked up explained, "I do not wish to hurt you... I have not had a lover... in many years."**

 

_Ibiki took his hand and brought it down to his cock, an offer Kakashi gladly accepted, caressing and teasing the flesh as he watched Ibiki's face.  He desired him, but something had made his peer decide not to take a lover.  He waited, if Ibiki wished to tell him he would._

 

**He'd expected his friend to look at the size of his erection with dismay, but he did not, Kakashi did not look alarmed or even surprised by his size... although he'd seen him aroused many times, it had never been without his pants.  After a moment, he quietly explained, "I injure my lovers... it was best I did not take any more."**

 

_Kakashi nodded, his hand stroking the engorged flesh and delighting in the feel of him, "Can I take you in my mouth?"_

_Ibiki looked surprised, then nodded, his gaze a bit subdued.  Kakashi kissed his way down to his pelvis, tracing the ridges of muscles.  Then covered Ibiki's swollen length and dropped smoothly to the base, his lover gave a shocked cry of rapture_.

 

**Kakashi had easily taken him in his throat!  He'd given others this pleasure but never experienced it, he was too 'endowed' and others could not do it... it was breathtaking!**

 

_Kakashi felt the ripple of Ibiki's abs as he resisted bucking, he seemed stunned and panted out ecstatic moans.  As he continued dropping to the base, then slowly slipping up to the head Ibiki's urgent cries teased him mercilessly._

_Gently he stroked his lover's balls as he continued caressing Ibiki's cock with his mouth, the pleasure gradually escalating to a point where the tempting man was breathless.  Again Kakashi dropped to the base and his hand feathered over the sensitive flesh of his pelvis, then tightened his throat muscles as he lifted to the tip again._  

 

**Ibiki was fevered with desire but held back, he would hurt him if he bucked when he came.  Kakashi drew up to the tip and sucked on it a moment as he looked up at him, then lifted his head from the aching length.  "Can you trust me?  Can you let me take you in my throat as you cum?"**

**Ibiki was desperately wanting that, but replied, "I trust you... I don't trust me."**

**Kakashi slipped up and brushed his lips over Ibiki's then replied, "I trust you.  I want you to give me this chance, but if it is too distressing I will stroke you."**

**Ibiki's hand cupped his cheek, his thumb traced the scar that had taken his friend's eye so very long ago.  "Why me?  You could have someone gentle..."**

**Kakashi smiled softly, "I do have someone gentle right now, and there is no one I wish to touch more than him."**

**Ibiki hesitantly nodded, "You can take me in your throat."**

**Kakashi kissed him, "Thank you."**

**The seductive man slipped down to between his legs and licked up from his balls to the throbbing head.  Then enclosed the turgid length, his throat muscles tightened around Ibiki's cock as he dropped to the base; the sensation was like thrusting into a hot tight body and Ibiki gave a deep cry of ecstasy.  He was trembling his need was so strong!  Kakashi's hand rested lightly on his hip and Ibiki covered it gently as he gave into the rapture of his orgasm, every rough buck brought pleasure stronger than he ever had felt before.**

**His body now sated Kakashi released him and slipped up over him kissing his chest and throat, Ibiki realized he'd not choked, he had not seemed like the rough thrusts had hurt him...**

**Kakashi caressed his chest and looked up his gaze understanding, "You did not hurt me, I know you find it distressing but I assure you, you did not even cause me discomfort."**

**Ibiki gave in to his bafflement, "Why?"**

**Kakashi smiled affectionately, and stroked Ibiki's hand bringing it back down to rest on his hip with his, "This is why... I can feel when your muscles would tense and drew back enough to lessen any force as you bucked."**

**Ibiki caressed his face then cupped his head drawing him into a passionate kiss, "Thank you.  That felt amazing."  He could feel the tantalizing man's erection pressed between them,  "I want to give you pleasure."  his hand stroked down to the engorged length. Then embraced Kakashi rolling to place him on the bed beneath him and kissed his chest.  His peer was so seductive, every moan and cry he got from him excited him so greatly that it would not be long before he was aroused again.  "I will take you in my mouth."**

**Kakashi cupped his face and studied his eyes, "Is this something that will bring you pleasure?"**

**It was a question Ibiki hadn't expected and he paused a bit too long as he tried to come up with an answer.**

**Kakashi stroked his shoulder, his gaze tender, "It will not bring you pleasure... will it?"**

**Ibiki just honestly replied, "No."**

 

_Kakashi placed a kiss on his friend's scarred throat and replied, "Then it would not bring me pleasure either.  I'm sure you could easily bring me to orgasm... you are very arousing, but it would only be release.  I want us both to feel pleasure... I wished to feel you in my mouth, wanted to taste you... it brought me pleasure to take you in my throat and you pleasure feeling it.  That is all I want..."_

_Ibiki still looked uncertain, it was bothering him that he was aroused.  Kakashi placed another kiss on his throat,  then gave a playful smile and tilted his neck baring it in invitation.  Ibiki kissed the pale smooth expanse and then sucked on his pulse point, Kakashi cried out in ecstasy his lips parted and his breathing rapid in passion._

_Kakashi could see Ibiki understood, there were so many places that were not 'sexual areas' that brought incredible pleasure.  His throat was one, he looked forward to finding those spots on the enthralling man and hearing the surprised moans he gave._

 

**As Ibiki continued sucking and licking he could feel Kakashi's cock eagerly reacting to the pleasure.  The feel of the enticing man beneath him and his ecstatic cries was so exciting that he quickly flushed hard once more.**

**Kakashi gave rapid breathless moans as his hips bucked sating his need.  Ibiki drew back slightly watching the highly erotic man crying out in pleasure.  Kakashi gently cupped his head drawing him into a tender but passionate kiss, then murmured.  "That was wonderful."  He placed kisses over Ibiki's face then asked, "Can I straddle your lap?"**

**Ibiki nodded, rising up off him and watching the lithe body as Kakashi rose and slipped up to sit on his thighs, he trusted him and knew he would not try to take him inside...**

 

_Kakashi smiled caressing his chest softly then slowly down to his very aroused cock, his hand wrapped around it lightly stroking the shaft, circling his hand around the throbbing length with every draw and quickly bringing deep moans of pleasure from him.  The sounds the sexy man made quickly had Kakashi aroused again and he was delighted as Ibiki began stroking him_.

 

**Ibiki hadn't had anyone bring him this much pleasure in as long as he could remember, it was more than just the fact the provocative nin was highly skilled... it was the acceptance, he did not ask or seem disappointed that he could not fuck him or be fucked... he was enjoying touching him and being touched.**

 

_The affection and passion in Ibiki's dark eyes was a draw stronger than any need for release Kakashi leaned forward trailing soft brushes of his tongue over Ibiki's throat and shoulders, the stroke of his hand on his lover's turgid length growing faster as they both neared their climax again.  Kakashi licked up to Ibiki's ear and asked, "Can I thrust against you?  Can I feel your wonderful cock against mine?"_

 

**Ibiki nearly groaned at the strong desire in his lover's words but replied by taking his hand and enclosing their erections in a joined grasp with Kakashi.  Moaning rapturously as he felt the sensation of their cocks rubbing against each other with every thrust of their hips and listening to the ecstasy of his riveting lover.**

**The sensual arch of Kakashi's body as he rocked into their hands was the final tease and Ibiki cried out loudly as he reached his orgasm.**

 

_The buck of Ibiki's cock excited him and Kakashi moaned deeply as his hips thrust urgently until his body's need was satisfied once more.   Ibiki had wrapped his arms gently around him and placed light kisses over his shoulders._

_"Mmm... this is nice."  Kakashi sighed contentedly._

 

**Ibiki lifted his head and cupped his cheek, "Will you shower with me?"**

**Kakashi smiled affectionately, "Gladly."**

**Ibiki caressed his lover's seductive body, how could someone so gorgeous want someone like him?**

Kakashi gracefully rose off his lap, **kissed him and answered his unspoken question, "You are who I want, who I've wanted for a very long time.  I am thankful you trusted me and allowed me to touch you."**

 

_When they walked into the shower, Kakashi took the soap and lathered his hands lightly caressing and massaging his lover's powerful body watching his muscles flex and listening to the soft delighted groans Ibiki gave.  He looked up to meet Ibiki's eyes and stated seriously, "You are very sexy."_

 

**This had to be a 'one night stand' his friend couldn't honestly have an interest in him,  Kakashi finished washing him and Ibiki rinsed, then lathered his hands and began washing his peer's lithe body ... the feel of him under his hands brought him pleasure even though their bodies were sated and when Kakashi gave an appreciative groan it brought a unexpected surge of happiness.**

**This was bad... how good it felt to touch him would be in his thoughts every time he saw Kakashi and it may place a strain on their friendship.  In spite of this he gave in to the enjoyment, stroking him softly even after he'd finished washing him.**

_This night, all the tender caresses and affectionate kisses, it had cemented his resolve, somehow he had to get Ibiki to accept him, to have a relationship... it had been almost a year now, a year were he'd only wanted him and no other.  It had taken until now to take the chance, if he pushed Ibiki he may turn away completely.  He just needed to be patient, to accept what Ibiki was able to give and hope one day he'd wish more_.  He wanted to lay beside him, to feel his warm body beside his as he slept, but that was asking for too much, he could not ask for that. 

 

**Ibiki allowed the tempting man free to rinse, but he did not want him to leave after this.  He wanted to hold him, to sleep beside him.  He'd never wished that with his other lovers, he'd never desired to hold them so greatly he didn't want them to leave.**

**They stepped out of the shower and Ibiki took the chance to feel his friend's soft skin once more his hand lightly brushing over his body as he dried him.  The bi-colored gaze looked at him with a warmth that was as riveting as the feel of him under his hands and as he rose from drying his legs he gave in and quietly asked, "Will you stay... tonight, sleep beside me?"**

**Kakashi gave him a tender smile, "I would love to."  Then took the towel and began drying him, placing soft kisses over his body as he did.**

**Once both men were dry, they went out to the bed, Ibiki lay down and felt a well of joy as Kakashi snuggled against him.  He rolled onto his side cupping the slender body to his from behind**.

 

_As they grew tired Kakashi sighed softly, "I like this."_

_To his surprise Ibiki very quietly replied, "I do too."_

_He'd wanted this for so long, but been afraid he'd cause Ibiki to turn away by trying for more than the close friendship they had.  Right now he could only wish this would not end, the bliss of Ibiki's body cradling his brought him a feeling of belonging, this felt right._

 

Soon they slept, and for Ibiki it was the best sleep he'd ever gotten, when he woke he saw the peaceful way Kakashi slept, trusting him and sleeping soundly... he wanted this.  He'd swore he wouldn't have another relationship... but it did not stop him from wanting this.  Would Kakashi even wish to have a relationship... or was he reading more into this than what his friend intended?

 

_Kakashi opened his eyes and looked back at Ibiki, the man was looking down at him with longing, not sexual longing although he was very clearly aroused.  Being aroused was not unusual, he was aroused as well, laying beside a nude person you are sexually attracted to would bring that response from anyone, it meant nothing.  "Good morning."_

 

**Ibiki remained looking down at the extraordinary nin a moment longer before his hands started caressing his body, brushing his fingers over the sensitive expanse of his pelvis, tempting  low moans from the amazing man, his palm rested cupping his hip as he began lightly kissing his neck**.

 

_Kakashi moaned, "You feel good against me, and your mouth on my throat is heavenly!"_

_He gave a surprised gasp as he felt Ibiki's hand lift and a finger traced over his entrance, then moaned deeply at the pleasure of a second soft brush over his rim._

_Ibiki hesitated, his touch lightened then moved away, after a moment the cautious brush returned.  Kakashi gave a breathless cry his cock now throbbing eagerly_. 

 

**Ibiki's finger remained still resting at the relaxed ring of muscles... he desired him... but it only took the memory of his last lover's howls of pain for his finger to move away and his hand to rest lightly on his hip again.  Softly he admit, "I want you... but I can't."**

**Kakashi replied gently, "You will not hurt me... but I do not want to hurt you.  Doing something that you do not wish to do, doing something that brings anxiety or distress... that hurts you and I never want to hurt you. "   He rolled over to face him and stroked his cheek, "Don't ever do anything that does not bring you pleasure or makes you feel bad about yourself, I do not want that."**

**Ibiki sighed, "This is why I can't have a relationship."**

**Kakashi's gaze intensified, "Do you want a relationship?"**

**Ibiki hesitated, then admit, "Yes... with you.**

 

_Kakashi kissed him tenderly, "I want that too."_

_Ibiki looked surprised and Kakashi kissed him again, "But I will accept it if it is not possible."_

_Ibiki looked conflicted, "I want it to be possible...  but I can't stand the thought of hurting you."_

_"If you knew you would not hurt me you'd wish to have a relationship?"  Then Kakashi asked the question that both of them needed the answer to if they were going to try to have a relationship like they both desired so greatly, "Do you trust me?  Trust I will not lie to you... can you believe in me?"_

 

**Ibiki looked in his eyes and stroked his cheek as he thought, then nodded, "I will trust you, you say I will not hurt you."**

**Kakashi had taken him in his throat, something no one had ever been able to do before... and he wanted Kakashi to stay, eventually it would happen... they'd have sex, he needed to believe him.**

**Kakashi replied sincerely, "Thank you for your trust, I will not break it."**

**Ibiki rolled onto his back and drew Kakashi up on top of him, the sensual man straddled his hips but did not press down on his cock only placed soft kisses over his throat and caressed him.  Kakashi made no demands, although he'd agreed to fuck him the erotic man did not just take him inside, it was like it wasn't that important, only one more thing they could do to bring them both pleasure.**

 

**Ibiki relaxed, after a moment he began trailing his fingers over the exquisite body of his lover, he was delighted as he heard Kakashi give ecstatic cries and made note of the areas that bought his peer strong pleasure.  His hands stroked the firm cheeks of Kakashi's ass feeling his lover's cock bob in excitement as his strokes traced along the lower cheeks and upper thigh... it was more than just arousing to touch him, Kakashi fascinated him and every moan he gave brought satisfaction and pleasure**.

 

_Ibiki was amazing, his touches so tempting... so gentle, they both could be a bit late going in and this was far too wonderful to rush.  The brush of his lover's finger over his tail bone brought a loud gasp and firm buck, that was one of the areas that brought him strong pleasure!_

 

**Ibiki kissed his lover's face as his finger continued lightly tracing the area, he could feel the ecstatic  shivers Kakashi was giving, it amazed him that this captivating man could find such pleasure in his touch!**

**Kakashi nuzzled up to his ear, "Do you have lube?"**

**Ibiki nodded and gestured at the nightstand drawer, "In there."**

 

_Kakashi rose to seated, Ibiki was a bit more tense now, like he expected that any moment he'd hear him cry out in pain... but he had no intention of taking him in his body at that moment._  

 

**Kakashi took the lube and dampened his hand, then enclosed and stroked his cock Ibiki groaned deeply, it felt so incredible!  Kakashi continued watching his face as he tempted louder cries of rapture from him with every slow caress until Ibiki could not resist the intense pleasure any longer and his hips bucked as he came.  Kakashi was smiling softly, "You are so very sexy... I love hearing your passionate cries."**

**"I want to touch you..."  Ibiki wanted to feel the grasp of his hot passage around his fingers even if it teased him.**

**"Please do, I love every touch you give me."  The lithe man lay down on top of him again, his palms circling lightly over Ibiki's nipples.  Ibiki caressed him slowly his hands slipped down to the temptation of his perfect ass.  Again his finger brushed, then he paused and drew lube before tracing over his lover's rim again.  Kakashi gave loud ecstatic moans and when he pushed lightly his finger slid easily in through relaxed muscles... Ibiki groaned at the wonderful hot tight grasp, his cock hardening rapidly at the temptation.**

**Kakashi sighed, "Mmm... everything you do feels so good."**

**Ibiki slipped his finger out and cautiously pressed two at his lover's enticing entrance, the muscles remained loose, accepting them without any sign of resistance... Ibiki stroked them within the hot grasp listening to Kakashi's delighted moans, then drew them out.  "I want you..."**

**Kakashi nodded he lay relaxed on his chest, caressing him and feeling the light flex of Ibiki's muscles.  Ibiki slipped him up a bit then began to draw him down, but hesitated when he felt the press of his cock against his lover's entrance... this would bring a cry of pain.**

**Kakashi began kissing his face then paused and looked in Ibiki's eyes as he pushed down taking the swollen length inside.  Ibiki couldn't help a deep moan of rapture, it had been a very long time since he'd felt the grasp of a lover's body enclose him... Ibiki studied Kakashi's eyes as he panted at the deep pleasure, he had not cried out... had not tensed... there was no sign of pain in his beautiful eyes as the seductive form steadily took him in, pausing and rocking several times before continuing down to the base.**  

 

_Kakashi gave a shiver of pleasure, "You feel good. "  He slowly rocked, then circled his hips feeling the wonderful hard flesh rubbing over the walls of his passage and delighting in the sensation_.

 

**Ibiki cried out and remained breathless with pleasure as Kakashi continued rocking and circling his hips, Ibiki could feel his lover's body loosen eagerly and began bucking very softly into the temptation.  His lover's steady rock was growing faster until the two men were fucking with growing urgency.  Ibiki tried to resist cumming, afraid he'd hear the familiar yelp of pain if he did, but Kakashi was kissing his throat passionately and slipped up to trace the shell with his tongue.  The tease was too great and he gave a fevered cry as he thrust firmly then rocked and bucked again**.

 

_Kakashi tilted his hips and Ibiki's thrust was against his pleasure spot, Kakashi moaned deeply rocking rapidly then bracing into his lover's last buck.  The passionate sounds his partner gave as he reached his climax was enough to make him cum without the added ecstasy of his prostate being stimulated... together, the two were rapture greater than any he'd experienced previously with any other lover!_

 

**The astounding pleasure continued until Ibiki was completely sated, Kakashi smiled and kissed him tenderly.  Ibiki was stunned... Kakashi had moaned... his cries were in pleasure not pain!  "Why?  You didn't... I didn't hurt you?"  The sensation as his lover's body welcomed his thrusts... it was incredible!**

 

_Kakashi shook his head, "As we both neared our orgasm I tilted my hips, not only does that guide your amazing cock into rubbing that wonderful place inside... it also guides it so the bucks are to a deeper area that can accept the thrusts and does not hurt me."_

 

**"I really did not hurt you..."  Ibiki cupped the extraordinary man's head kissing him passionately.  When he broke the kiss his lover's eyes were dark with desire and they flooded with joy as Ibiki caressed him and asked, "I don't want to let you go, will you live here?"**

**Kakashi kissed him deeply, then replied, "Yes."**

  

END


End file.
